Silver Edge
by Colegirl16
Summary: Aaron's parents adopted a little girl when he was five and she was an shy girl with chocolate skin and hazel eyes. She disappeared on her sixteenth birthday and they believed she was dead. Now sixteen years later she returns and flips his world around and danger is always right behind her. Where has she been for sixteen years? How will Aaron feel about seeing her again?
1. Prologue

Mrs. Hotchner goes to check on her daughter when she opens the door she see the sheets are messed up and things are knocked on the floor and the window is open blowing in cold air.

"Jean" she shouts calling for her husband as panic fills her and her husband along with their two teenage sons Sean and Aaron.

"What's wrong Anne" he asks when he looks around the room.

"She is gone" Anne says hugging herself when Aaron walks over to the window his short black hair and kid face when he sees a red liquid on the window.

"Is this blood" Aaron asks and Sean walks over and they look at their parents.

"I'll call the police" Jack says and hurries out the bedroom while Anne moves her kids away from the window.

"Aaron go wash your hands and take Sean with you" Anne says to her eldest son and the younger blonde follows his big brother.

The police looked all around and they still couldn't find the teenage girl which makes Anne panic as she thinks the worst and Jack tries to calm down his wife. Years later after no evidence of her being alive the case was closed and she was presumed dead.


	2. Hello Aaron

"Alright I do not want to see you guys until Monday" Hotch says as his team walk into the bullpen behind Garcia only to stop when they see a girl with chocolate skin and brown eyes. Her bouncy, wavy hair lying over her shoulders and she is sitting in Reid's chair in jeans and a blouse with heels.

"Reid do you know her" Morgan asks?

"No I do not" Reid says.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you will have to go" Rossi says.

" Frère really" she says and Hotch stops walking to his office and turns around looking at her.

"Natashia" Hotch asks?

"Hello big brother" she says and stands up.

"I thought you were dead" he says.

"No I just had to leave" she says.

"You left on your sixteenth birthday without leaving a note. Do you know how much pain you put mom and dad through" he barks.

"You don't understand what I did" she yells back standing in his face.

"You're right and I don't want to because you are not my sister" Aaron says.

Natashia looks shocked and pained before she grabs her purse and starts to walk towards the door when her phone rings. She looks at the caller I.D and answers it.

"Leave me alone" she says.

"You know that's not going to happen" a dark voice says.

"I spent ten years of my life with you what more do you want" Natashia yells?

"You dead" the voice says and then loud gun shots fill her ear and soft screams.

"Leave her alone. If you hurt her I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you" Natashia growls.

"You will have to find me first and I know for a fact you won't kill me" he says.

"I have a .22 caliber gun with your name on every bullet" Natashia says and hangs up the phone turning around to see Aaron's team staring at her.

"What" she barks?

"Who was that" the curvy brunette asks?

"None of your damn business" Natashia growls and storms out the glass doors and towards the elevators.

The elevator doors close when a hand slides in between opening back up and she sees the guy in a vest with brown locks step in.

"Sorry I just want to get home early" he says.

"Whatever" Natashia says and digs in her purse for her car keys.

"Were you and Hotch close" he asks?

"We were but now his disowned me" she says flipping her hair over her shoulder when the elevator gets to the main stop.

Natashia and Reid both step out of the elevator and he opens the glass door for her letting her out.

"Thank you" she says.

"You're welcome" he says and they go their separate ways to their cars. She looks back to see him climbing in his car and he looks a little muscular but he is tall and his brown locks stop at his shoulders. Still he is cute but she can not get off task she came to Virginia for one thing only and she will not stop until she gets it even if it means her dying.

**(A/N Frère means brother in French**)


	3. Shots Fired

Nata is walking out a local café when she sees Aaron's coworker sitting in a table by himself with a book in front of him. She walks over and sits across from him.

"Hello" he says and looks up from his book to her.

"What are you reading" she asks taking a sip of her latte?

"The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway" he says.

"Great book" she says.

"Yeah so are you living in Virginia now" he asks?

"Yes I have a small two bedroom house not to far from here" she says.

"Have you told Hotch" he asks?

"No my brother doesn't seen to keen on seeing me and that's fine by me" she says.

"He never told us he had a sister" Reid says.

"I'm adopted. Our mom and dad adopted me when Aaron was eighteen and I was a newborn" she says.

"Do you know your birth parents" he asks?

"Teen mom my dad left her once he found out and she didn't want me growing up like that and she couldn't provide for me so she left me in the hospital. The day after my birth with a note saying my name is Natashia Lyn" she says.

"She loved you" he says.

"Yeah I guess I haven't seen her since" she says.

"So why did you leave" he asks?

"It's not the time or place to tell that and I can't tell anyone. Not until I know that she is safe" she says.

"Who is she" he asks?

"Oh sorry I didn't know what I was saying" Natashia says shaking her head.

Natashia looks at him seeing his blushing slightly.

"Are you blushing" she teases.

"No" he says clearing his throat.

"Don't be embarrassed I think it's cute" Natashia says.

"I can't be cute because cuteness inspires aggression" he says.

"Is that a fact" she ask?

"Yes actually it is" he says.

"You're one of those smart guys" she says.

"Yeah I prefer doctor" he says.

"Do you have a girlfriend" she asks?

"No and I really don't want one" he says.

"Oh well I better get going" Natashia says standing up when a black SUV rolls by and the windows slide down halfway when a black gun sticks out and start firing towards her. She pulls her gun out her purse and starts shooting back as they roll down the street when bullets flies pass her hitting windows and Spencer grabs her by her waist grabbing her and crashing on the ground flipping the table over. Pedestrians are running and screaming as he pulls out his phone and calls Hotch.

"Are you alright" Spencer asks?

"Yeah I'm straight" Natashia says when Spencer sees red staining her shirt.

"You've been shot" Reid says, Natashia looks at her arm seeing she got shot in her arm.

Thirty minutes later the team pulls up hopping out of the SUV, Natashia is getting her arm stitched up with Spencer standing beside her.

"Hey what happened" Hotch asks?

"I got shot at it's nothing unusual" Natashia says.

"Kid did you get a look at their face or license plate number" Morgan ask?

"Not their face but I got their plate number" Reid says.

"No this doesn't concern you" Natashia says.

"Well too bad I want to know everything that happened in the past sixteen years" Hotch says.

"I don't have to tell you anything, but what I am going to do is go after these assholes who shot me" she says after her arm is wrapped. She hops down and gets her gun checking the bullets she has six left.

"I will need a refill" she says.

"Do you have a license for a gun" Hotch asks?

"I don't need one in my line of work" Natashia says.

"I know you remember that Natashia. You are reckless and dangerous and never think about your actions" Hotch says.

"Don't fucking profile me Aaron because I'm not that same little girl, I am a lot worst" Natashia says and looks at Reid with a genuine smile touching his arm as a way of saying thanks. He nods and she slides her hand down until their fingers touch before she walks away towards her car. Reid is still focusing on her and when she drives off he turns back to his team members to see Morgan looking at him with a smirk.

"What" he asks?

"You guys got friendly fast" Rossi says.

"We were just at the same place at the same time" Reid says.

"Yet you ended up together" Callahan says.

"We just talked and I pulled her out of the way of the bullets" Reid says.

"Natashia is extremely dangerous and it would be in your best interest to stay away from her" Hotch says to the youngest team member.

"She doesn't seem that way around me. Maybe she feels resentful towards you because you did say she was nothing to you" Reid says and walks towards his car.

The team turns and looks as Reid gets in his car and pulls off. Morgan has a look of amusement on his face while JJ and Callahan look shocked. Reid has never spoke back to Hotch well not as much, Rossi chuckles.

"We have to find out what your sister is involved in" Morgan says.

"Alright let's go back to the office and have Garcia track what she's been doing for sixteen years" Hotch says and the team nods before climbing in their vehicles and driving in the same direction as Spencer.


	4. First Date

Natashia has gotten closer to Spencer than she meant to and she hates that she has to lie about why she really came to Virginia. She is currently sitting in a the living room of his apartment while he goes to get take out, she has her back facing the door with a folder in front of her. A man with black hair and hazel eyes is held to a page with a paper clip, she pulls out her phone and dials her friend's number putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey what's up" Rico says.

"I need you to track him" she says, she hears typing and then an buzzing noise.

"His jet just touched down in Maryland" Rico says.

"Do you know where the last stop is" she ask?

"No and I won't know for a while until an hour before he touches down" Rico says.

"Can you see if anybody has found a missing girl or anything" she asks flipping through her file.

"Nothing yet but I'm sure he won't hurt her as she is leverage to get to you" Rico says.

"That's what I am afraid of. This man is sadistic and cruel he only cares about himself and anyone that crosses him he wants to pay" Natashia says.

"Why don't you have your brother and his team help" Rico suggests?

"No this is my fight and Aaron still doesn't trust me" she says.

"How about Sean" he suggests?

"I don't know where he is, haven't heard from him in a year" Natashia says.

"I will see if I can find him" Rico says.

"Thank you" she says when the door knob opens and she hurries putting the files up before hanging up with Rico.

Reid walks in the living room placing food on the table.

"Thank you" Natashia says as he hands her some orange chicken and egg foo yung, he nods before sitting beside her putting in a movie.

The duo decided on Avatar since it's scientific and romantic. Reid is having a hard time understanding the two different worlds.

"So this guy is paralyzed and when he gets in that thing his soul is transported into a body of that blue thing" Reid asks?

"Yes and they are called avatars" Natashia says.

"This movie makes no sense" he says throwing his hands up and Natashia patting his hand.

"It's alright cutie" she says.

"You think I'm cute" he asks?

Natashia is taken back by that as she slipped and let her guard down which only causes her to seem weak and get hurt.

"I...I mean um...it slipped but yes" she says.

"I think you're cute too but you're my bosses sister that makes you off limits" Reid says and Natashia rolls her eyes.

"I can take care of myself and see whoever I want" she says rolling her arms and eating her orange chicken chewing it hard as she is annoyed at her older brother.

"You got the Hotchner look" he says placing some hair behind her ear smiling at her and she let's out a small laugh.

"I made you smile. It takes twenty six muscles to smile" he says.

"Well I do now. Is that your thing to spurt out random facts" Natashia asks?

"Sometimes it really annoys your brother which makes me happy" Reid says and Natashia smiles.

"So what kind of business are you into because when we got shot at you had a gun on you" he asks taking a swig out of his water bottle.

"Law enforcement" she says.

"FBI" he asks?

"No it's an small silent company very foreign here as you may call it killing" she says.

"You're an hit woman" he asks?

"No I get a file just like you do and I go undercover and stop my target before they kill again so it's like a private detective" she says.

"Does Hotch know" he asks?

"No and he will never know because I am getting out very soon and I don't need him judging me" Natashia says lying through her teeth but she is not going to tell him what she really is.

"Alright" Reid says and turns back to the movie.

Later that night, Reid and Natashia are asleep curled up on his couch with his arm around her shoulder and her pulled up under. She has her head resting on his chest and her hand resting on his chest, they feel asleep after Avatar and watching Breaking Dawn Part 1. They had a very long conversation on how Bella got pregnant by a vampire. Natashia wakes up feeling a vibration in her pocket, she raises her head digging in her pocket pulling out her phone seeing a text from Rico sending her an local address that the guy she is after might be at. She sends back a thanks and slips out of Reid's arms carefully slipping on her shoes and coat before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thanks for the date" she whispers before quietly leaving out his apartment.

As Natashia walks towards the elevator she feels like she just did a walk of shame. Looking at her watch she sees it's two in the morning,she looks up seeing an old lady standing in her doorway watching her with her eyes squinted. Nata waves but the old lady mumbles something in Dutch and walks back in her apartment closing the door.

"Did she call me a slut in Dutch" Natashia says to herself as she steps in the elevator closing the door behind herself.

Reid eyes flutter open when he hears his door close and his hand instantly goes to the gun he keeps in his stand by his couch when he sees Natashia is gone. He puts the gun back away and walks into the back lying on his bed and going to sleep, he will not tell anyone about his and Natashia's date especially Garcia or Morgan them two gossip to each other too much and his love life would be the news of the week at the BAU and he did not need that.


	5. Suspicions

Spencer walks in the BAU with a smile on his face his phone in his hands as he texts Natashia, they spent most of his weekend off together.

"Hey Pretty Boy texting someone" Morgan asks coming up beside him and Reid hurries to put his phone away.

"Nope just checking up on something" Reid says sitting at his desk.

"You can tell me anything" Morgan says.

"It's nothing I'm going to get some coffee" Reid says and walks off.

"He must think that I am dumb if he thinks I'm going to stop this" Morgan says to himself walking towards Garcia office when he is stopped by Callahan.

"Hotch wants everyone in the conference room now" she says.

"Dammit I'll just have to do it later" Morgan says and walks with Callahan to the conference room.

As Morgan and JJ walk back towards their SUV, he calls Garcia and puts her on speaker phone making sure he is not in hearing range of Reid.

"Hello my black six pack. How can I help you" she asks and JJ rolls her eyes.

"Hey pretty thang I need you to do me a favor and look up Reid phone logs text and calls" Morgan says.

"Why" Garcia asks?

"He is hiding something he is being more secretive and spends most of his time at home like he is isolating himself" Morgan says.

"Alright I don't get it he seems fine around me" Garcia says.

"He seemed fine a while back when he was- hooked on drugs Garcia says cutting him off and Morgan sighs.

JJ and Morgan can hear Garcia typing but she seems frustrated and she let's out and loud growl.

"That growl didn't sound friendly" JJ says.

"You my Pennsylvania Petite Blondie is right that was an angry, upset growl" Garcia says.

"What's wrong" Morgan asks?

"Someone has blocked me from getting Reid's phone information and I do not like it" Garcia says.

"What is boy genius up to" Morgan says turning around looking at Reid.

"Whatever it is he will be getting a ear full of my anger about this" Garcia says and hangs up.

Natashia has her gun drawn by her side as she walks through an hallway in the deserted warehouse where Rico says he was at a while ago. She hears clattering coming from around the corner and she follows it when she sees Charles the second in command. Natashia raises her gun pointing at him.

"Where is he" she asks?

"Please we both know you won't shoot me" Charles says as he stuffs more things into a black duffel bag and she sees it's over three million dollars.

"You want to bet" she says and fires a bullet close to his hand making him drop the bag.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he barks.

"This is how this is going to go. You are going to tell me where he is and you live" Natashia says.

"Like I would help you find him" Charles says and Natashia shoots him in his arm.

"Bitch" he growls holding his injured arm.

"That looks bad you may need help before you bleed out" she taunts and walks over to him when his hand comes up hitting her with a left hook with all his strength knocking her back and onto the metal tray before she falls on her knees her floor flying across the room.

Charles standing at 6'2 grabs a near by metal chain and wraps it around her neck chocking her, Natashia struggles as he pulls her up tightening his grip. She coughs raising her hands yanking at the chains flaring her legs as he tosses her against the wall and she can feel herself losing consciousness, Natashia brings legs apart and grips the chain tightly in her hand before digging her finger in his bullet wound. He screams and loosens his grip so she takes that advantage to kick his legs from underneath him, he doesn't fall but he stumbles a bit and she flips him over her shoulders dropping the chain on the floor.

Natashia coughs holding her that as she walks over to her gun and stands above him pointing the gun in between his eyes.

"Now let's negotiate" she says keeping her gun pointed at him as she sees a near by chair and motions for him to sit down. She ties him securely keeping her gun in her hand.

"This won't get her back. I will never tell you where his next move is and by the time you figure it out she will be dead and it will be on you" he says with venom in each word.

Natashia hits him with the butt of the gun knocking him unconscious and she grabs his duffel bag of money and walking out of the warehouse she makes sure she blocks every way for him to escape. Natashia puts the money in her trunk and drives off towards the lake in the woods where her parents use to take her, Aaron and Sean.

The phone on her passenger seat vibrates, it's Charles's phone she confiscated from him before she left. She answers it after looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello Charles where are you" a thick Russian voice says.

"Charles is occupied at the time but don't worry I have your money in my safe keeping" Natashia says.

"Natashia" he growls.

"Hello Vadim" Natashia haunts the Russian killer.

"I will hurt her" he threatens.

"Oh no you won't then your music is gone and Charles is dead. See now I have the advantage over you so tell me where you are so we can end this" she says.

"No I have more money where that comes from plus would you really put her life in danger for money" Vadim says.

"If you hurt one hair on her head you are dead" Natashia growls.

"You had the chance to stop me years ago and you ran now it's my time for revenge. This ends with you dead and me free plus you haven't told your brother why you really came back to into his life. I am sure him and that little geek you are dating would love to hear about what you really are" Vadim says and hangs up the phone.

Natashia slams the phone door and grabs the duffel bag full of money walking towards the lake before looking at the duffel bag and tossing it as far as she can.


	6. Let's End This

Natashia is walking in the BAU to talk to Aaron about her and Spencer but stops when she sees him and his team holding a file his face full of anger.

"Hey Aaron we need to talk" she says.

"You're right we do. So tell me Natashia or should I say Angela Carkson when did you become an killer" he says tossing the file at her feet.

She picks it up seeing it's a picture of her with blonde hair and gray contacts when she was undercover and it has all the illegal things she did and a picture of a man with his neck sliced and a A.C carved into his forehead.

"I can explain all of this" she says.

"I'm sure you can, I can't believe I trusted you" Reid growls and that makes her wince.

"I am still the girl you have been dating these pass weeks I just have baggage" she says.

"You are an foreign murderer and liar that is a lot of baggage and we are done" Reid says and she takes a step back letting a tear slide down her face.

Natashia face turns cold and emotionless and she looks back up at them.

"You have nothing to say about lying to Aaron or Spencer" JJ says.

"It doesn't matter none of this will because after tonight I will be gone" she says.

"What do you mean gone" Callahan asks?

Natashia just walks out well more like run out and back to her car when the track phone she has starts ringing.

"Hello" she says driving fast as possible to the warehouse.

"Did you like my present to your brother" Vadim taunts.

"I am going to make sure you die a painful death" she snaps.

"You have to find me first" he says and hangs up.

Garcia walks into the bullpen with a paper.

"I tracked her phone the last few days and she has been at this abandoned warehouse multiple times in the last few days" Garcia says handing Hotch the address.

"Let's go" Hotch says and then team rushes out.

At the warehouse Hotch and Rossi are ahead of the group while about to separate when JJ hears gun shots and they race up down the hall to see Charles lying unconscious on the floor his head bleeding and he has a wound in his head. Callahan checks his pulse to see he is barely breathing and calls for a medic.

"Who did this to you" Hotch asks?

"Ang..Angela" he croaks out.

"She shot you" Reid asks?

Charles shakes his head and points at a piece of bloodied paper, Rossi picks it up seeing it's an address on it.

"Is this where she went" he asks?

"Help..save...her" Charles says before his eyes close and he falls limp as the paramedics rush in.

"Let's go we can call Garcia on the way" Hotch says.

They are driving on the high way as JJ puts Garcia on speaker.

"The owner of the beautiful expensive mansion is Vadim Slucvack he is Russian hitman very big in Russian and Romanian" Garcia says.

"See does Natashia and Vadim have history" Rossi says.

"Boss man they have lots of history. He has called her many times in the pass two days and his most recent call was an two hours ago" Garcia says.

"Right after she left the BAU" Reid says.

"There is more right around the time she went missing Vadim was spotted getting on a plan with her and his father heading to Russia. They were there for a while before Vadim and Natashia moved back to the United State in 2011 taking on the name Jean Edwards" Garcia says.

"Was she running from him and his family" Callahan asks?

"I can not be sure as she made sure to cover her tracks she is very good with computer things she has completely made it impossible for me to track her after that move" Garcia says and they can hear her typing.

"Charles said save her. Did he mean Natashia" Morgan asks?

"Why would an UnSub asks to save the woman who shot him" JJ asks?

"There is more to this than we know" Hotch says.

Natashia creeps inside the mansion seeing a body guard standing outside the living room. She grabs Charles's phone and tosses it around the corner, the man turns his back to her looking around to see what that noise was and she slowly walks up to him before hitting it with a baseball bat upside his head. He falls backwards and she catches him before he hits the floor before lying him down and drawing her gun taking the lock off of it.

She opens the door and sees Vadim standing behind a table with an machine gun pointed at her.

"So predictable that was always your weakness" he says.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do" she says.

"Ah yes but you took my bait very easily" he says when she hears a soft scream and she looks away giving him enough time to tackle her against the wall making her drop the gun.

Natashia groans before hitting him in the face with her elbow making him groans and hold his face, she rushes him by the waist tackling him over the table knocking it over and glass on the floor shattering it before she sends punch after punch to his face until he is bleeding. He grabs her hair pulling her down and his knee up crashing them together, she groans rolling over in pain holding her head as she crawls to her knees.

"Look at you crawling you were always weak" he says and she turns kicking her feet out knocking him down backwards against the basement door. He loses his balance and falls down the stairs but grabbing her foot bringing her down with him.

Natashia rolls down the stairs hitting her head on the steps as her ribs connect painfully with the railing before she falls on her back the wind knocked out of her. She can feel her ribs aching telling her to stop and the warm liquid of her blood sliding down her face, Vadim gets up first and grabs her by the hair banging her head against the edge of the window sell and holding her there. He leans against her ear yanking her hair roughly.

"You see I will always be better than you" he whispers and she shouts before dropping to a splits and sliding between his before getting up his back to her. She sends her leg out kicking him in his back so he falls against the wall, she then grabs a metal pole lifting it up and hitting him in his stomach with it sending him to his knees.

"Does it hurt yet" she barks before sending it upwards hitting him in his face and he coughs up blood spitting it on the floor before standing up a little wobbly.

"I thought I taught you better than to use weapons I guess you aren't as strong as you think" he says and Natashia drops the pole as she questions herself for a while giving him space to pick it up and hit her with it sending her flying on her face crying out in pain. He walks over to her holding the pole up.

"Nobody believed you not your brother or your ex and now look at you so broken and lost you have no place to run as you know this is how you do. All you had to do was stop being a whiny bitch and our relationship would have worked" he says.

"You're a psychopath and a rapist" she barks through gritted teeth.

He squats down running a hand down her hip and she barely has enough strength to move it.

"I enjoyed our private time the most the other girls were nothing to me. You were always my favorite" he says.

"I bet you could barely get a girl to sleep with you voluntarily because you had or problems getting it up. I mean it took six times before you finally was hard enough to rape me so you must suck at sex" she taunts.

Vadim eyes darken and he raises the pipe up to hit her and Natashia rolls over on her side pulling out a gun from inside her pants and shooting him two times in the chest, he looks at her falling on his knees before dropping the piper and blood drips out his mouth before he falls to the side dead.

The team made it to the scene five minutes before Natashia killed Vadim, they are searching the house when JJ opens a door with her gun and what she sees on the bed surprises her.

"Hotch" she yells lowering her gun.


	7. Mercy

Natashia slowly gets off the floor holding her side as she walks up the stairs holding on to the railing, she searches the house but don't find what she is looking for. Fear fills her as she knows that he has gotten rid of her, tears roll down her cheeks as she walks outside the mansion seeing FBI cars there when she sees Aaron talking to her.

The little girl with tan skin has long, wavy brown hair in blue jean pants, a pink shirt and leather jacket. A smile warms her face and tear slide down them.

"Mercy" Natashia shouts and the little girl turns around when she hears her name running when she sees it's Natashia.

"Mommy" Mercy yells and they run towards each other.

"Natashia is her mother" Reid asks?

Natashia meets Mercy picking her up and spinning her in circles as she hugs her tightly against her chest ignoring the pain in her sides. She sets Mercy down and squats down on her knees holding her head in between her hands.

"He didn't hurt you did he" Natashia asks?

"No mommy why you crying? Are you sad" Mercy asks wiping off her cheeks.

"No baby I am just really happy to see you" Natashia says stroking her cheek.

"You need to go to the hospital" Callahan says.

"No I'll heal it's not the first time he bruised my ribs" Natashia says standing up but wincing it pain.

"No you are going and that's an order" Hotch says sternly.

"Fine only to shut you up" Natashia says.

Natashia is sitting in a hotel bed, her side is wrapped and she has six stitches above her left eye her left hand wrapped as she has scrapping on it. Mercy is asleep on her good side with a blanket thrown over her, she looks up when Hotch and his team walk in closing the door.

"I guess it's time to explain" Natashia says and they nod.

"Well when I disappeared at sixteen it wasn't at my free will Vadim has taken a liking to me. He was twenty and I was sixteen his dad threatened to kill you all if I didn't go with him so I did, I was with him for almost six years before escaping. He used to rape me constantly and that caused me lots of bruising, I found out I was pregnant and ran. Vadim believed I was his and he owned me, six months ago while I was sleeping he kidnapped Mercy out her room. We lived in Baltimore than and I have been locating him since" Natashia says.

"What about your murder rap" JJ asks?

"I only killer three people my whole life Vadim, Vadim's dad and the pilot who betrayed me" Natashia says.

"What about Charles" Morgan asks?

"He gave me the address freely he felt bad about taking Mercy from me and he knew Vadim had guys watching him so he shot himself before they could kill him" Natashia says.

"I'm sorry we doubted you but you should have told us" Hotch says.

"I can handle myself I just wanted my daughter back" Natashia.

"What's her name" JJ asks?

"Mercy Jaclyn Hotchner" Natashia says stroking Mercy's hair and she stirs snuggling closer to her mom.

Natashia can feel Reid staring at her but she doesn't want to look at him. The nurse comes in making sure she is comfortable before looking at the team.

"Visiting hours are over she needs to rest" the nurse says.

"Alright I'll be back tomorrow" Hotch says and the team walks out as does the nurse.

The next morning, Natashia is sitting up with Mercy in between her legs as they eat off her plate.

"More syrup mommy" Mercy says.

"No honey then you will be all sticky" Natashia says and Mercy pouts her grey-brown eyes the same man who fathered her.

Natashia looks up when the door opens and Aaron walks in with a bag and she eyes him.

"What's in the bag" she asks?

"Toys for my niece I know it's gets boring in here" he says.

"Mommy down" Mercy says and Natashia helps her down and Aaron hands her the bag

Mercy pulls out dolls and Nintendo DS, she sits in a chair and starts playing with them.

"How are you doing" he asks?

"My ribs are a little sore but I'm fine" Natashia says.

"How did you distract him enough to shoot him" Hotch asks?

"I made fun of his um skills and he got angry" she says.

Aaron knew what she meant and nodded.

"The team and I was thinking. You obviously have the skills on the field to be a profiler" he says.

"No my skills are survival based I was running on determination to save my daughter" she says.

"I know but you can put them to get use by putting away criminals like Vadim" Hotch says.

"I have to heal first and I don't trust anyone with Mercy other than Sean" Natashia says.

"Wait Sean knew about her" Hotch asks?

"Yeah he met her a few years ago before everything happened" Natashia says.

"Wow we have to do better with our communication for both of our kids" Aaron says

"I know you're right it will just take me a while to trust you or your team" she says.

"What about Reid" he asks?

"That is over he already told me at the BAU" Natashia says.

"He felt as he was being betrayed but he never meant to hurt you" Hotch says.

"Well my main focus is Mercy right now if things for us fall back in place than it does if not too bad" Natashia says shrugging looking at Mercy who is smiling as she pushes buttons on her game.

Natashia was released from the hospital later on that night, Mercy is asleep in her arms as she walks in the living room her alarm blaring. She winces as she raises her arm to put in the password, she sighs happily before kicking off her boots and lying beside Mercy falling asleep. They are finally safe and she doesn't have to look over her shoulder anymore.


	8. Family Day

"Honey are you ready" Natashia calls upstairs, she and Mercy were just going to have a day to themselves.

"Coming mommy" Mercy says as she comes down the stairs in blue shorts with a red tank top and matching shoes.

Natashia picks her up in her arms smiling as she puts a piece of Mercy's brown hair behind her ear.

"You look stunning angel" she says kissing her head before setting her down.

Natashia has on a white sundress with flip flops and a blue jean jacket. She picks up a soccer ball with Mercy's Dora book bag and opens the door, Mercy runs out to the car and Natashia closes the door behind her locking up. Ten minutes later her silver BMW X5 outside the park, she climbs out after lifting Mercy out her booster seat and leading them to a clear space. They run around the park kicking the soccer ball laughing, Natashia stops when she hears a familiar laugh and looks to Aaron sitting with his team and two little boys with them.

"Mommy is that Uncle Aaron" Mercy asks?

"Yeah baby it is" Natashia says.

Mercy takes off running to Aaron and Natashia follows behind her, Aaron hears someone behind him and turns around just in time to catch Mercy as she hugs him.

"Hey Mercy" he says smiling.

"Hey Uncle Aaron" she says back smiling.

"Sorry about that she is very fast and wanted to see you" Natashia says.

"It's fine. I think it's time she met her cousin" Hotch says releasing Mercy and motioning Jack over to him.

"Jack this is your cousin Mercy and your aunt Natashia" Aaron says.

"Hey Mercy and Na-tadia- Jack says.

"Call me Nata" she says sweetly smiling at Jack.

"Mommy can I go play with Jack" Mercy asks pouting her lips and giving Natashia puppy eyes.

"Fine how can I say no to you. But he careful and don't talk to strangers" Natashia says.

"I know mommy" Mercy says before her and Jack run off followed by the other boy.

"You already met my team that is JJ's husband Will this is my younger sister Natashia" Aaron says.

"It's nice to meet you" Will says reaching over shaking her hand.

"You too" Natashia says.

"Hey come sit down with us" Garcia says.

"Oh no I don't want to interrupt anything" Natashia says.

"Hey you're family and family sticks together" Aaron says.

Natashia sighs but sits between Aaron and Reid, her fingers brush against Spencer's as she sits and she quickly removes them.

"So how was it growing up with Hotch as a brother" JJ asks?

"He isn't as strict as he seems he was actually the fun one before he got sent off to boarding school" Natashia says.

"Oh really" Morgan says smiling at Hotch.

"Yeah we used to pull pranks on Sean all the time" Natashia says.

She glances back to see the kids playing tag before looking back at the team when Reid asks can he speak to her. She looks at Hotch who gently nods his head yes.

"I'll watch Mercy" he says.

"Alright" Nata says and stands up before walking over to a bench rubbing her arms as she looks at Reid.

"You look nice" Reid says.

"Thanks" she says looking down then back at him.

"I want to apologize for my behavior a few days ago I did not mean to hurt you" he says.

"Well he was always a narcissist and pathological liar so I'm not surprised everyone believed him" she says shrugging.

"Yeah but I'm usually not one to easily jump to conclusions. I should have gave you the benefit of the doubt but you were keeping secrets from me" he says.

"I was protecting my daughter" Natashia exclaims.

"You could have told us we would have helped" he says.

"Look Reid I can't focus on a relationship and the guy doesn't trust me so I guess our time has run out" Natashia says and starts to walk away when he reaches out grabbing her wrist and pulling her back against his chest before smashing his lips on hers.

Natashia gasps before wrapping her arms around his neck as his wraps around her back holding her closer against him, when they break apart their foreheads rest together.

"Wow" Natashia whispers looking up at him.

"Yeah so how about we go on a date" he asks?

"I would like that" she says and he takes his hand threading their fingers together as they walk back over to the team and sitting down.

"Finally" Garcia says.

"Wow it was that obvious" Reid asks?

"Yeah you were secretive and you were becoming more social" Morgan says.

Natashia smiles when Hotch holds out a wine cooler.

"Oh no I am not drinking I promised Mercy I would stop" she says.

"Why" Will asks?

"She wants a little sibling to play with and said me drinking would damage the baby so I can never ever drink again" Natashia says.

"She sounds strict like her uncle" Aaron says smiling.

"Well she always get what she wants so if she wants a sibling so be it" Natashia says and she notices Reid fidget beside her.

"You here that pretty boy" Morgan teases bumping Reid slightly.

"But I am not having anymore until I get married" Natashia says.

"So have you thought about my offer" Hotch asks?

"Yes and I will join the BAU" Natashia says.

"Yay" Garcia says and everyone laughs.


	9. Boyfriend

It is the Sunday before Nata starts at the BAU so her, Mercy, and Reid re having a movie night. They agreed on Frozen, Mercy has been in love with it since she heard Let It Go. Natashia is getting some cookies while Mercy and Reid sit in the living room. Mercy has her pink stuff elephant in her arms as she sits by Reid.

"Do you like my mommy" she asks?

"Yes I like her a lot" Spencer says.

"Are you her boyfriend" she asks?

"Um...I guess I am" he says.

"You won't hurt me and mommy like my daddy did" she asks scared and Reid looks at her feeling anger bubble inside of him at her father.

He smiles at her as she let's a tear roll down her cheek and he reaches up wiping it away.

"I promise I will never hurt you or your mommy. I love her very much and I love you too" he says.

Mercy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him resting her head in his shoulder. He is taken back at first before wrapping his arm around her, it scares him how natural it feels to be with her. Is this how Hotch and JJ feel with Jack and Henry?

Natashia walks back in the living room stopping when she sees Mercy asleep in Spencer's lap and he is slightly humming to her. She smiles and walks over setting the cookies down on the table.

"You can lie her in her bed" Natashia says.

Reid stands up and carries Mercy upstairs while Natashia sits down plopping her feet up on the table and grabbing a cookie out the plate when Reid sits beside her and she smiles looking at him.

"Thank you for helping. I know she can be a handful" Natashia says.

"Actually I like spending time with her. So much I was thinking, I want to adopt her" he says.

Natashia drops her cookie on the couch and looks at him.

"We just started dating" she says.

"I know but I want her father to he someone who loves her with every fiber in his being. She deserves a happy family" he says.

"I know but adopting her" Natashia says.

"You're afraid to love me" he says.

"Spencer I haven't loved a man since I was sixteen and I just can't make a decision like that, it changes our lives. All three of our lives" she says.

Reid leans over placing his lips on hers shutting her up before pulling away.

"I will let you think about it tonight" he says and stands up grabbing his coat before walking out the front door.

The next morning, Natashia reports to Hotch in his office.

"Hey did you find a sitter for Mercy" he asks?

"Yeah my neighbor next door" she says fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey what's up? I can see that your mind is somewhere else" Hotch asks?

"Is that the profiler" she asks?

"No the big brother" he says.

"Alright well yesterday Reid said that he wants to adopt Mercy" she says.

"That's a big decision. What did you say" he asks?

"I told him to give me time to think. I mean am I ready to give someone that much trust with my daughter, I know he loves her but he has his whole life ahead of him. I don't want him thinking I am using him, imagine me a wife. Plus he is too young he knows nothing about parenthood" Natashia says.

"You will be fine just like you are a mother. Don't make him wait to long I know you will make the right decision" Aaron says.

At the conference room there are pictures of a twenty old boy and nineteen year old girl.

"Twenty year old Evan Jenkins was taken from his house two weeks ago. The nineteen year old girl Elizabeth Jean was taken three months ago and her body was found yesterday in plain sight at a park" Garcia says.

"She had rope burns on her ankles and her wrists so the UnSub tied her up" Morgan says.

"That isn't the creepy part" Garcia says.

"It says she had bruising along her pelvic and hip area but no sign of rape" JJ says.

"What would cause her brushing then" Reid asks?

"He used an torture device very foreign. It locks in place between your knees and each time it ticks it opens wider until it goes pass your limit causing pain and your limbs to move in ways they shouldn't" Natashia says.

"How do you know that" Rossi asks?

"Vadim used them on me twice when I disobeyed him" she says shuddering at the thought of the man touching her.

"Well if he kept her three months that means we have time before he kills Evan" Callahan says.

"Wheels up in ten" Hotch says and everyone packs up leaving the room but Reid and Natashia.

"Hey Reid um..- she is cut off by him waving his hand.

"I take the offer back, I am too young to be a parent wouldn't want to mess things up" he says and walks out the room.

"Damn it" she groans running her hands through her hair, he heard what she said to Hotch. She grabs her bag and walks out of the conference room.

On the plane ride to Colorado, she tries to sit by him and talk but he grabs his coffee and moves over sitting on the couch by Callahan. She sees them talking quietly and jealously bubbles inside her but she clears her head and focuses on the case at hand.


	10. Making Up

"This amount of torture and pain he must be a sexual sadist" Reid says.

"What's that" Sheriff Anderson asks?

"A person who gets off on others people's pain" Morgan says.

"What makes them like that" he asks?

"Most likely it was developed as a child or they suffered a traumatic experience" Natashia says taking a sip of her coffee.

"So PTSD" Anderson asks?

"Not exactly but it is similar" Reid says.

"If the UnSub we are looking for dumps the body in plain sight it means he blends in and nobody will recognize him. Also he is diverse as he kidnaps both men and women" Natashia says.

"How long did it take before you healed from the device" JJ asks?

Natashia minds zones out and she is inside the cold basement alone with Vadim as she screams in pain as the device is being used on her, not knowing people calling her name until she feels a piece of glass seeping into her hand. She gasps at the chipped mug and sets it down.

"Two weeks and I needed hip surgery" Natashia says holding her hand before looking at the Chief.

"Do you have a medical kit" she asks?

"Yes I will get it for you" he says and walks away.

Aaron walks over to her shielding her away from the team.

"Are you alright, you blanked out" he asks?

"Yeah just had a flashback" she says.

"You are showing signs of acute PTSD which is not uncommon in people who people went through what you went through" he says.

"I am fine" she says when she is handed the medical kit.

Natashia pours alcohol on her cut hissing at the stinging sensation before wrapping it and closing the kit.

"You need to see someone" Aaron says.

"I am not going to have someone pick my brain and tell me about their theories. I got raped and abused physically and mentally, that is all. See I diagnosed myself" Natashia says.

"What about Mercy" he asks?

"I would never hurt her" Natashia growls.

"You wouldn't be able to help it. I mean look you are already breaking glass using your strength and having flashbacks. A symptom of this is aggression and violence, let's hope it isn't Mercy" he says.

"Just stop it" she says and brushes past him walking over to an empty room and sitting in the chair.

"Hey is she alright" JJ asks?

"She is having symptoms of PTSD, she needs some space. But back to the case" Hotch says.

Natashia is sitting on the edge of her hotel room in a tank top and sweat pants, she feels like she is suffocating and keeps seeing Vadim in her mind. There is a knock at the door, she draws her gun and slowly walks over to the door before yanking it open and pointing the gun at a shocked Reid.

"Woah it's just me" he says. She lowers her gun and puts the safety back on it before turning her back to him.

"I thought everyone was asleep" she says.

"No I stay up and go over the case" he says walking in the room closing the door behind him.

Natashia places the gun by the TV stand and sits back on the bed.

"Well what's up" she asks?

"How long do you think you can keep this front up" he asks?

"This what" she asks?

"This hard shell you created around yourself not letting anyone in. You just keep yourself away so you don't get hurt, well getting hurt is apart of life" he says.

"Don't profile me alright Spencer" she snaps.

"You have to feel hurt and grief and anger and pain because those emotions are what make you human" he says.

Natashia gets off the bed and pushes his chest making him stumble a bit.

"No they make you weak and they overpower you. Emotions make you feel real pain and I do not want to feel it! I do not what to feel what that man has caused me, if I feel then he wins. He does not win" she shouts! Natashia places her hands on his chest again pushing him but not with as much force before she starts pounding her fists against his chest weakly and breaking down.

"He doesn't win! He doesn't win! He doesn't" she says before collapsing against him crying on his shirt.

Reid wraps his arms around her letting her cry against him before he moves her over to the bed. She curls up under the sheets but doesn't say anything, Reid climbs in bed beside her so they are facing each other.

"Thank you" she whispers.

"Anytime" he says.

Natashia smiles a little before placing her hands under her head and closing her eyes.

A soft knock wakes Natashia up and she groans opening her eyes to see has left.

"Who is it" she asks?

"JJ, Hotch told me to wake the team up" she calls back.

"I will be right down" she says climbing out of bed.

After taking a shower and changing clothes she heads downstairs where the team is talking with the Cheif. She walks over to where a fruit platter is and grabs a hand full of grapes and a banana before sitting beside Morgan who is drinking coffee and going through crime scene photos.

"We're missing something the way he tortured them says clean and organized but not how he dumped them" Morgan says.

"You think they knew the UnSub" JJ asks?

"Not personally but had some interaction with him and he has experience with torture devices that are foreign" Morgan says.

"So the UnSub is foreign. Morgan get Garcia on the phone and ask her to look up people who recently moved from Germany or Russia. Reid and Nata go to the morgue and see did anything else show up in the autopsy. JJ and Callahan can you go ask the parents and see were the kids involved in anything" Hotch says.

Natashia finishes her grapes and stands up walking over to Reid.

"Let's get going I miss my baby" she says.

He holds the door open for her and she thanks him. As soon as they get out of the team's eye he grasps her hand in his, just to let her know he is with her.

"I was thinking when we get back we go out to eat together just Mercy, you and I" he says.

"I would like that" she smiles leaning up pecking his lips before they part and climb in the SUV.


End file.
